


Random Poems

by Puppetmaster13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poems, Poetry, Rhyming, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: Just some poems I came across while clearing out my google docs.





	1. Chapter 1

For those that have seen death, 

Please, raise your hand?

They traveled across our land,

Years ago in number,

Bringing decay and sadness,

wherever they happen to wander.

They always hummed a haunting tune,

Stretching from here to the moon.

I warn you, should you speak those dreadful words,

They’ll be able to enter our world.

Singing a haunting tune of decay,

As all of us withers away.

Flesh will slip of our bones, which quickly turns to dust,

And the world around us, will slowly turn to rust. 

Pray you never hear the dreadful tune,

Lest they be after you.

Hope they pass you by, and leave you to your life.

For if you’ve caused another strife,

Don’t bother with a knife.

Don’t bother locking doors…

Or running away to the moors…

No matter what happens, your soul will be due,

So let us all despair,

For the poor souls,

Who’m let out the these ghouls.


	2. Chapter 2

Don’t look away; no matter how much you wish to do so.

Watch as the light leaves their eyes, so full of your own lies.

Feel the blood drip from their shoulder, do you feel it growing colder?

See the air leave their chest, their lungs are beginning to finally rest.

Do you feel their soul leave this plane? Or are you in too much mental pain?

Hear the others’ screams? I don’t think they’ll be having good dreams.

But this is life, so full of death.

For we all will eventually rest

Away from all our own lies and selves

To the pits within the nine nations of hell.

You will not be asleep for long,

For the bell will chime, and you hear what seems to be himes.

Do not listen to anyone there, for if you dare,

Then escape will never come. Circling around the edges of that realm,

The Soulless all roam. 

More viscous than any demon, they’ll try to keep you from leaving,

Do not take your eyes away, for this will happen to you.

Eventually, all our souls will be due.

Watch as the light leaves their eyes, so full of your own lies.

Feel the blood drip from their shoulder, do you feel it growing colder?

See the air leave their chest, their lungs are beginning to finally rest.

I hope you’ve listen closely, for when it comes your time,

Hope you’ve done more good than wrong, lest you hear that deadly chime.


	3. Chapter 3

Liar, liar~ Burning in fire~ 

The Sky’s gone Red, and you’re all dead,

And I can finally be me~!

And I can finally be free!

Another dead, that’s what 2 said!

I killed another- I killed my mother!   
I killed a few, it’s oh so true!   
I set them on fire, that burning liar~   
I stabbed their eye, oh me, oh my~

I tore out their heart, their corpse such art~

Another dead! That’s what 2 said!

Fires, fires, burning liars!   
Smoke covering their faces, 

And leaving blackened places!   
Oh I feel so alive! I’ve finally found mine!   
Oh I feel so free, I can finally be me!

The fires are burning, and the corpses are squirming!

More fire, more fire!

I must burn all these liars!   
  


Another grave under the tree!    
I know it’s there, 3 showed me!

A skull without flesh,   
It makes no mess!   
What point is that?   
It seems rather flat!   
To leave a skull without ash,

It must surely be trash!

I’ll make it black, and get it back on track!   
Another corpse under me!   
I know you’re there!   
Won’t you play with me?

Fires, fires, burning liars!   
Smoke covering their faces, 

And leaving blackened places!   
Oh I feel so alive! I’ve finally found mine!   
Oh I feel so free, I can finally be me!

The fires are burning, and the corpses are squirming!

More fire, more fire!

I must burn all these liars!   
  


0 got in a fight! Oh such a delight!   
I see the dead surrounding me!   
They can never be free like me~

Blood drips down a broken knife,

Causing another such strife!   
0 missed one, how sad!   
I do believe that She’ll be mad~

Fires, fires, burning liars!   
Smoke covering their faces, 

And leaving blackened places!   
Oh I feel so alive! I’ve finally found mine!   
Oh I feel so free, I can finally be me!

The fires are burning, and the corpses are squirming!

More fire, more fire!

I must burn all these liars!   
  


2 killed 7, 2 killed 7!   
Now there are only eleven~   
She cut and sliced,    
And stabbed and diced,

Till their body was all gone~

Nothing but dust!    
And the blades gotten rust!   
Oh no, oh no~   
Another one has run~

Fires, fires, burning liars!   
Smoke covering their faces, 

And leaving blackened places!   
Oh I feel so alive! I’ve finally found mine!   
Oh I feel so free, I can finally be me!

The fires are burning, and the corpses are squirming!

More fire, more fire!

I must burn all these liars!   
  


3 ran away!

They could not be swayed!   
2 chased them out,

As they screamed and shout~   
And we’ve never seen them since!   
2’s still here!

She’s coming near,   
And I can hear her whispers~!   
  


Fires, fires, burning liars!   
Smoke covering their faces, 

And leaving blackened places!   
Oh I feel so alive! I’ve finally found mine!   
Oh I feel so free, I can finally be me!

The fires are burning, and the corpses are squirming!

More fire, more fire!

I must burn all these liars!   
  


Bury my past far behind me!   
Bury it and ashen flames!   
Bury the burnt remains!   
Kill the one I was before,

Murder the sadness that it stored!   
I’m burning all these liars,    
And I know you can hear me,

_ So please tell the others I’m finally free~ _


	4. Chapter 4

I see you through the window~

Bringing blood to me~

Do you see your soul, or just a chained beast~?

Please bring me a feast!   
I’m getting awfully hungry here,   
I need the taste of meat!

Let me out of these chains,   
And please do ignore the crimson stains!

I’m nice, I swear!   
If you help, I’ll care!   
And I won’t tear out your throat~   
  


More chains, more chains?

Why is that needed?   
I’m nice, I swear!   
If you help, I’ll care!   
I’m simply starved you see?

Can’t you see the bones, poking out of me?

They poke and prod, more chains added!   
The room I'm in is no longer padded!   
But I can still you in the window~   
What is it you want me to see?   
Is it not bliss, this insanity?

  
Why am I covered in blood?

It’s coating me like mud!   
Where have you gone my friend?   
Has our companionship come to an end?

Ah, I see,   
Are you scared of me?

I said I wouldn’t tear out your eyes,

But that was when I was caught up in your lies~

I’m covered in your blood, it sticks to me like mud,

And you’ll always be with me~   
Your meat so sweet,   
Will always be in my stomach.

Shut up, shut up,   
Why won’t you let me be?

Shut up, shut up,

Just give me the key!

I gutted you like a fish!

(Hah! You Wish!)   
I tore out your throat-!

(Your body begins to bloat)

I strung out your heart!

(Your body flung into a moat)

Shut up, shut up,   
Why won’t you let me be?

Shut up, shut up,

Just give me the key-

So That I May Finally Be Free!


End file.
